Unforeseen Eventuality
by CarnagexElite
Summary: A challenge from a friend of mine. Just as the Fourth Shinobi World War is about to kick off, a series of unforeseen and humbling events completely ruins the mood. Oneshot. Rated T for a small amount of bad language.


**Unforeseen Eventuality**

An idea that a friend of mine insisted I write so... here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Transformers or Dark Souls.

xxxx

Naruto Uzumaki, 5'7", blonde haired, blue eyed and wearing a black and orange tracksuit stood next to his friend Sasuke Uchiha, black haired and with red Sharingan eyes, wearing an open front white robe with a purple rope tying it closed at the waist.

They faced the instigators of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, while said war raged around them, with a half mile circle surrounding them where no fighting took place.

They charged at each other, throwing jutsu of mass destruction round like they were toys, both sides unable to gain the upper hand. They were just about to fly at each other again when a rumble like an earthquake shook the ground beneath them, disrupting their footing and causing the rest of the two armies to fall into various states of unrest.

Before anyone could resume the fighting, a massive black dragon rose into the horizon, bearing down on them all with amazing speed, and they all somehow instinctually knew the name of the beast; Black Dragon Kalameet. It hovered above them, its single red eye putting that of the three Uchiha present to shame.

In a before impossible moment of jolly co-operation, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito and Madara all launched a jutsu at the beast as it descended to the ground. The red eye glowed, and before any of them could move the four were lifted into the air and held there, and then with tremendous force they were all smashed into the ground, hard enough to leave craters in their wake.

Naruto was the first to get up, followed shortly after by the other three. The dragon lunged forward and tried to swipe them all to the ground with its large tail, but they all jumped above or rolled around the strike, then began hacking away at the beast with their weapons before it could regain its bearings from the failed attack.

They could tell that they were doing damage, but it seemed insubstantial in the face of the beast's massive constitution. They were all gearing up to fight when suddenly the dragon looked up and ignored them. They all looked up too to see something that they would never forget.

A massive black space had opened up in the sky above them, purple flames dancing round its edge. The fighting around them stopped once more, wondering what fresh hell was to be unleashed upon them.

They watched as a humanoid being unlike anything they had ever seen appeared from with the thing, which they guessed correctly, was some kind of portal, though what truly amazed them was that the thing seemed to be made of metal. As it fell they then realised that its proportions were so ridiculously large than it even made Kalameet look small.

Naruto, Sasuke, Obito and Madara mutually decided that it would be in their best interest to get the hell out of the way of the giant metal creature that was falling directly above them, and used their impressive shinobi speed to scatter.

Kalameet just looked up and remained completely still, presumably out of fear, until the metal humanoid fell directly on top of it, crushing it to death in an instant, burying the great black dragon beneath its unnatural bulk.

"PRIME!" The thing shouted, looking up. They saw another creature like the first falling out of the portal, though this one was slightly bigger than the first, and had a red and blue colour scheme unlike the first one which was metallic silver.

"MEGATRON! It ends here!" Naruto guessed that the first one was called Megatron and the second one Prime from the way they spoke, though he couldn't understand the rest of what the second one said.

"YOU INSOLENT CREATURES! You are all beneath me! I WILL CRUSH ALL OF YOU!" Madara shouted with a deranged look on his face, causing Obito to look at him oddly and back away slightly.

"Puny fleshling," the one named Megatron muttered, then flicked Madara with one of its massive metal fingers, killing the madman upon impact and sending his body flying for nearly a hundred feet.

The one named Prime landed a moment later, and the two metal beings began a fight that both terrified and captivated their unwitting audience, their limbs transforming into massive weapons that spat death and decimated the land around them at an incredible rate, killing dozens of the shinobi who watched as the battle raged.

The one named Prime dodged a large blast that rivalled a Bijuudama, then a massive orange axe slid out from a compartment on his arm, and with one swift movement it beheaded the first one and then drove its axe into the chest, causing a small blue explosion.

"I am sorry humans, for the destruction wrought upon you by our epic and admittedly badarse battle. You can keep the body of Megatron for study as a gift as part of my condolences."

Without waiting for a response, or realising that the people below him hadn't understood a word that he had said, he rocketed off into the sky, somehow gaining the ability to fly upon defeating Megatron, and disappeared into the giant black and purple portal in the sky, which disappeared a moment later.

Completely stunned by the turn of events that disrupted their war, Naruto and Sasuke turned to Obito, who was looking at them sheepishly. He looked over to the broken and bleeding body of Madara, then turned back to the two of them.

"Soooo... He was completely bat shit crazy," Obito commented after a moment, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the company.

Naruto seemed too mentally broken from the course of events to do anything, so Sasuke took the conversational reins. "Let's... let's just go home, sleep the battle off, try and forget that this entire day happened, and then hash out some kind of understanding, capisce?"

Naruto and Obito nodded dumbly, and then followed the self-acclaimed avenger back to Konoha. Realising that the main instigators of the entire war were just calmly walking off, everyone went their separate ways, presumably to try and drink the whole day into oblivion.

Some hours later, a man wearing a heavy set of armour not normally seen outside of the Land of Iron where the samurai resided, trudged onto the battlefield, studying the craters and scorch marks with an unflinching level of interest.

When he reached the middle of the battlefield, he stood up straight and raised his arms above his head, palms facing away from him, at about a 45o angle from horizontal, in a long practiced gesture.

"PRAISE THE SUN!"


End file.
